


Centaurs of Middle Earth Profiles and Backgrounds

by DomesticGoddess



Series: Centaurs of Middle Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticGoddess/pseuds/DomesticGoddess
Summary: This is a list of profiles and backgrounds made to accompanyThe Herd of Durin.





	1. Terminology and Relevant Info

**Author's Note:**

> Certain information will be added as the story progresses. I'm not making these in any particular order, so if you want a particular race, tribe, or character feel free to request it in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated as needed. If you think there is something that should be on here, let me know.

_Terminology_

**Croup** : the highest point or top-most part of a horse's rear.  
  
**Withers** : the highest point of a horse's back, above the shoulders and at the base of the mane.  
  
**Hands** : A form of measurement used for horses. 1 hand = 4 inches. Horses are measured at the withers.  
  
**(To) Mate** : To join in a permanent union (centaur version of marriage) (term used loosely when referring to Domestics).  
  
**(To) Mount** : To sexually engage a mare.  
  
**Flank** : The sides of a horse's barrel.  
  
**Barrel** : The midsection of a horse (the stomach and ribs area).  
  
**(To) Claim (or make a)** : To announce a stallion's intent towards a mare and invite any challengers who wish to compete for her.  
  
**Squeal** : A high pitched neigh generally associated with displeasure. Can denote fear, pain, resistance, or strong dislike.  
  
**Roar (Bellow)** : A loud, powerful neigh associated with anger or aggression.  
  
**Nicker** : A guttural laughing-like sound used to convey a variety of things, such as surprise, affection, reassurance, greeting, and desire depending on the strength and pitch.   
  


_Centaur Forms_

Centaurs are not simply half-human/half-horse. They are humanoids, meaning they share some common features with humans, but their 'human' half is not really human. As such, their 'human' halves retain traits associated with their 'horse' halves creating a blended appearance. For example, though their faces are humanoid, they retain their horse-like ears. They have human-like heads of hair, but their hair line narrows and runs down their backs to form a mane. Their mane and tails are not quite as course a true horse's, with some having softer hair than others. Their body horse-hair does not stop abruptly at their humanoid waist, but continues to travel up their humanoid torsos before thinning out to a softer fuzz that covers most of their upper torsos, but least so on their faces. Likewise, their skin pigmentation is uniform over their bodies and corresponds to their horse coloring. (Example: a black horse will have black skin; a white horse will have pink skin; a black horse with white markings will have pink skin under the white markings.)

_Color Genetics_

I use real horse genetics when determining coat colors for the horsey side of the characters. So, every character is carefully considered in relation to their family in order to choose realistic coat colors for them. I will also try to explain color genetics and explain why certain characters are certain colors when relevant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a work in progress, but, rather than make you wait until I finish it, which may take awhile, I've decided to go ahead and post it so you have access to what I have finished. Plus, this way you can tell me when I miss something you think I should add. I've only barely started. It's probably going to be long, which is why I didn't want to make you wait. XD

**_Khuzd Centaurs_**

_Phisical Traits_

**Body** :  
Think mini drafts. They are heavily built like drafts, but are only as tall at the withers as large ponies. They have thick bones and are well muscled. They're built for strength and endurance. They typically stand at 11-14 hands at the withers, so the shortest ones are still a little taller than humans (if measured to the top of their heads), while the tallest ones would tower over the humans.  
**Hair** :  
Hair length varies from tribe to tribe. The Durin (or Longmane) tribe is known for having the longest growing manes and tails as well as long leg feathering. Most tribes do not have as pronounced leg feathering or any at all. Though most styles favor keeping one's hair long, it is not uncommon to see roached manes, short hair or bobbed tails. Facial hair is common, and usually preferred by stallions, even if it is only kept short. Mares almost always prefer longer hair and do not grow facial hair.  
  
Braiding is common in both mares and stallions. Both will often put braids in their manes and hair, but only mares braid their tails. Tail braiding is associated with mounting, since mares braid their tails to make mounting easier, and is thus considered a disgrace for a stallion to braid his tail. Mares that are un-mated typically keep their tails either un-braided or loosely braided to demonstrate that they are not mated. Once a mare becomes mated, she will braid her tail both for convenience and to signify that she is no longer available. 

_Tribes_

**The Tribes** :  
There are seven distinct tribes of Khazad. Though the tribe distinctions are being reduced due to inter-tribal mating, each tribe is known for particular traits that sets it apart from the others. Here is a list of the tribes with their dwarf equivalent and what they are known for.  
  
Longmanes/Durins (Longbeards) == Long Hair & feathers/Cream gene  
Firecoats (Firebeards) == Predominantly Chestnuts/Flaxen gene  
Broadbacks (Broadbeams) == Stockier, shorter build/Roan gene  
Blacklocks (The same) == Non-fading blacks/face markings  
Stonehoofs (Stonefoots) == Dun gene  
Ironcoats (Ironfists) == Gray gene  
Silvermanes (Stiffbeards) == Silver Dapple gene  
  
 **Tribal Structure** :  
There can be anywhere from one to many herbs in a tribe, which can also widely vary in size. The number and size of herds is usually determined by the presence or absence of food resources. If resources are scarce, there will typically be more, but smaller herds in order to cover more hunting ground. While, plentiful resources, usually encourages larger and fewer herds.  
  
Every herd has its own lead stallion, whether officially or not, which can sometimes lead to problems when small herds need to merge. No matter how many herds there are, though, there is only one Tribal Lead Stallion that oversees all the herds of his tribe. All other lead stallions of his tribe are answerable to him. The Tribal Lead Stallion is responsible for maintaining peace between the herds of his tribe as well as making tribal encompassing decisions. Herd lead stallions are chosen by the Tribal Lead Stallion and must be approved by him in order to replace the previous herd stallion. The Tribal Lead Stallion is typically an inherited position held by the oldest and purest family line of the tribe. It can be challenged, but less pure lines are often rejected by the tribe as a whole even if they manage to overpower the lead, resulting in the purest line regaining power back eventually.  
  


 ****:  


_Cultural Information_

**Lively-hood** : Mining/Smithying  
**Diet** : Predominately meat, some grains  
**Building Styles** : Tents/Caves  
**Migratory Habits** : Sedentary in Summer, migrate for winter.  
**Mating Dynamics** : Permanent monogamous couples, mares are guarded jealously by their stallion mates; stallions often migrate between herds/tribes seeking a mate and often return to birth herd with their mate  
**Herd Dynamics** : Herds contain both mated couples and singles; foals and mares are protected by all stallions in herd  
****:  



	3. Durin Tribe (Longmanes)

_Tribe of Durin (Longmanes)_

**Race** : Khuzd  


_Distinguishing Tribal Traits_

**Overall Appearance** : Gypsy Vanner [ Ex. 1](http://www.lakeridgegypsy.com/images/gypsy_vanner_horses_british_sterling09.jpg) [ Ex. 2 ](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/11/51/54/aa/gypsy-vanner-stallion.jpg)  
**Size** : 12-14 hands  
**Coat** : Short and sleek  
**Exclusive color gene(s)** : Cream  
**Exclusive colors** : [Cremello,](http://www.jjpaintsandquarterhorses.com/images/DSC00001-1.JPG) [Perlino,](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-ua3UzE9m3EE/T2-kkvck5sI/AAAAAAAAAK0/8nBxFPjkGG0/s1600/dun-horse-8+perlino+dun.jpg) and [ Smoky Cream](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7c/6e/ae/7c6eae394e12f18962958218c9c6cd77--rare-horse-colors-champagne.jpg)  
**Exclusive Markings** : None  
**Common colors** : [Palomino,](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/e88671/1283558371/il_570xN.1283558371_jmt5.jpg?version=1) [Buckskin,](https://images.fineartamerica.com/images/artworkimages/mediumlarge/1/buckskin-stallion-left-side-view-cheryl-poland.jpg) and [Smoky Black](http://www.morgancolors.com/triplessilversmoke.jpg)  
**Common Markings** : [Leg markings](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/51/eb/2e/51eb2e049fe49fdb3fd04deabb63f6dd--drawing-tips-horse-camp.jpg)  


_Tribal Information_

**Current Tribal Lead Stallion** : Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror  
**Tribal Range** : The lonely mountain and the plains east of the Greenwood and along the River Running (Celduin)  
**Number of Herds in Tribe** : Currently one  
**Tribal Strengths** : Warriors  
**Tribal Weaknesses** : Very few fillies born  


_Notes_

Gypsy Vanners are drafts known for their beautiful long manes, tails, and leg feathers. I thought that they would be perfect for the Longmane (horsey version of Longbeard) tribe. 

The cream gene is a dilution gene that effects the three base coats (chestnut, bay, and black) differently depending on whether the gene is inherited singly or doubly. The tribe of Durin is the only carrier of the cream gene, meaning any centaur carrying the cream gene has Longmane ancestry. Though many centaurs now exhibit the cream gene in single form (palomino, buckskin, and smoky black) due to inter-tribal mating, the three exclusive colors mentioned above are double gene colors and can only be produced in a mating of two cream carriers (or two descendants of Durin) and are thus exclusive to the tribe of Durin. 

You might have noticed in Thorin's profile that Thorin's grandfather (Thror) was a very light color (smoky cream) and the Lead Stallions' colors seem to get darker with each generation (Thrain: smokey black; Thorin: black). That is because Thror's parents were both cream carriers (Longmanes), but Thrain's and Thorin's mothers were from other tribes, resulting in Thrain being a single cream carrier and Thorin not carrying the cream gene at all, despite being of the line of Durin. I'm using this to reflect the decline of the Durin tribe as they have been forced to take mates from outside the tribe starting with Thror's generation, thus reducing the occurrence and strength of the cream gene in their tribe. (Thror, Thrain, and Thorin are all black base horses. Thrain and Thror's colors are affected by single and double cream genes respectively.) 

Despite being a direct descendant of Durin, Thorin is the first and only Durin Tribal Lead Stallion to not carry the cream gene. In the past, the Lead Stallions of the Durin tribe were obligated to take mates who carried the cream gene in order to encourage double cream gene offspring. However, due to a shortage of Durin born mares, recent generations have had to mate with mares from other tribes resulting in a reduction of the gene in the royal line. All cream carrying mares born to the tribe are 'strongly advised' to take cream carrying mates. Cream carrying mares born to other tribes are not under the tribal obligation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything else to add. If you want know about anything, just let me know and I will try to add it.


	4. Bilbo Baggins

_Bilbo Baggins_

**Race** : Shireling (Halfling/Pony)  
**Tribe** : Baggins  
**Parent Tribes** : Baggins and Took  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : Fell Pony [Ex. 1](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/eb/da/2bebda3d7b796bf330bcc64e33211ab5.jpg) [Ex. 2](http://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/Fell-Ponies.jpg)  
**Size** : ~10 (40 in./3' 4"/size of Shetland Pony) [ Size comparison](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/78/289-o-Galant-SWE-71-SH-03.jpg/1200px-289-o-Galant-SWE-71-SH-03.jpg)  
**Coat** : Curly (Coat typically only visibly curly in cold seasons) [ Ex. 1](https://cdn1.wimp.com/images/sthumbs/2016/02/ed89529a2d88531325571a775ce7ea7e_2-61.jpg) [ Ex. 2](http://www.curlyquebec.com/images/chumani_111102w.jpg) [ Ex. 3](http://www.three-feathers.com/images/407_I_0037-email_bgEditor_1344368244395.jpg) [ Ex. 4](http://curlyrescue.com/files/cache/2b2a73d2f51c96dc64d9b4ad2ca19276_f146.jpg)  
**Color(s)** : [ Amber Chamagne](http://www.theequinest.com/images/amb-champ.jpg) with [ golden brown hair and points;](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a4/6b/ed/a46bed002b237ba65fe1d2d7cdc7afe3--champagne-champagne-brown-horse.jpg) a[ golden coat;](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/35/9a/99/359a99c2c11857d2b54f69570d6c613d.jpg) light lavender pink skin with dark freckling on face, and amber eyes  
**Markings** : [ Speckled Blanket](https://www.horseillustrated.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/appaloosa-in-hand_1000.jpg)  
**Distinguishing Traits** : Short curly hair, mane, and tail; Curly leg feathering.  
**Other References for Appearence** : [ Blanket on golden coat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/dd/3c/f3/dd3cf3903cf01e7344316a6244cff4bf.jpg), [ Curly Amber Champagne](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ5HnZL7ghtjmh4wwD8II17Vc-u0QDo0NLf68B7bcMLyceTHYwk)  


_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Belladonna Took (Deceased): A [ bay leopard ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/ab/ec/92abec3a40d24639c26cea9b4fd57499.jpg) and daughter of the late Took tribal chief stallion.  
**Father** : Bungo Baggins (Deceased): A [classic champagne](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/14/5d/c8145dd6af1f3459503fdb4be3c2d0c9.jpg) and late Baggins tribal chief stallion.  
**Siblings** : None  
**Mate** : None to date.  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

When I discovered curly horses in my research for this story, I thought it would be perfect for Bilbo. Besides the obvious curliness, curly horses are known to be hypoallergenic, which means that most people who are allergic to horses, won't be allergic to Curlies. I just thought that was perfect for Bilbo who was allergic to ponies.

Bilbo's metallic sheen comes from the effect of the champagne gene, which is known to produce a metallic shine on coats. Not all champagnes have the sheen, and it seems to also be related to the particular shade of the coat. Bilbo's coat would not appear shiny unless he was well groomed, which is why it's not noticed until after he was groomed.

Bilbo's coat is not noticeably curly at the beginning of the story because it is mid-summer. The summer coat is short and, therefor, not long enough to get a proper curl. Any curls that might have been visible, were simply blamed on poor grooming, since no one in Thorin's herd has ever seen a curly horse. His hair, mane and tail, however, are still very curly.

Purplish-pink skin and freckles are actual defining traits for champagne colored horses and one of the easiest ways to tell them apart from cream colored horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed something or there is something more you want to know, let me know in the comments.


	5. Thorin

_Thorin of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Firecoat  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : Percheron [Ex. 1](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/38/52/f638525bf27182df9012c934b12152ec.jpg) [Ex. 2](http://www.horsebreedsinfo.com/images/Percheron.jpg)  
**Size** : ~14 hands (56 in./4' 8"/size of large pony or small horse)  
**Coat** : Normal with [long leg feathering](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-439db7e62fb71bfcb9149903b1a55392-c)  
**Color(s)** : Solid non-fading black; black skin; blue eyes  
**Markings** : None  
**Hair Styles** : [Warrior's Braid;](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-0c572ebdd974d45fb528d688bebc862a) long hair; a braid set behind each ear; un-braided tail, short beard and mustache  
**Other References for Appearence** : None 

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [flaxen liver chestnut](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-04a66fbf7267eb379ea7a0298ccbac03-c) from the Firecoat tribe.  
**Father** : Thrain (Deceased): A [smokey black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/22/5b/a8225b852a579b4ea2b61d86d7cefc80.jpg) and late lead stallion of the herd of Durin.  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [solid black with star](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/d0/3e/93d03e2aaa1ad20ddf819773027ea1c8.jpg) from the Blacklock tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Thror (Deceased): A [smokey cream](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/30/b1/d830b17dc267ba1e9278fdf17111d924.jpg) and previous late lead stallion of the herd of Durin.  
**Siblings** : Dis; Frerin  
**Mate** : Bilbo  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

When I came across that first picture of a Percheron while looking for Models for my characters, I just knew it would be perfect for Thorin. The percheron, especially that one, is such a perfect blend of power and grace, strength and elegance. I immediately thought of Thorin. 

Apparently, there are two kinds of black: fading and non-fading. Fading black fades with exposure to things like sun and sweat. Non-fading never fades. When I researched, it wasn't known for sure what determines whether a coat will fade or not.

The warrior's braid is a french braid that runs down the mane. It is so called because it is a popular braid worn by warrior centaurs to protect their mane while wearing armor. Remember, the mane is considered separate from the hair on the head, which may be braided or kept loose apart from the mane. 

Thorin in the first non-cream carrying lead stallion in the history of the Durin tribe. Though his own herd accepts and respects him, he is often looked down upon as a disgrace by other tribes who dispute the legitimacy of his position. 

Technically, Thorin should have brown eyes, since he's a black horse . . . BUT this is my story and I'll do what I want to!! We'll just say it's some kind of genetic anomaly. Okay? XD 


	6. Dis

_Dis of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Firecoat  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [ Friesian ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/85/f4/4d85f4372714adfc565449367e9b1052.jpg)  
**Size** : ~13 hands  
**Coat** : Normal with [leg feathering](http://cdn0.wideopenpets.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/AdobeStock_130538928.jpeg)  
**Color(s)** :[ Smoky Black coat;](https://www.genomia.cz/podklady/smokyblack_eq.jpg) black skin; light brown eyes  
**Markings** : [socks on front legs; stockings on back](http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2463/4193338405_c6b9bb6cfd.jpg)  
**Hair Styles** : [double french braided mane;](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/33/16/d7/3316d7ccddf90b4afab9e41cdaf8571b--horse-braids-horse-hair.jpg) [ diamond braided tail; ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcShcUQs4gWajwFdUReNoS7Rcu1O_dQ0sXVFgaOWoBiNq5WYabmF) and [ double french braids pulled to front](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTqqMc7NVASEn_oLL2Set3yW7awLtbvfw7jzClFn2OZCrNcDH7Jzw) on head.  
**Other References for Appearence** : None 

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [flaxen liver chestnut](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-04a66fbf7267eb379ea7a0298ccbac03-c) from the Firecoat tribe.  
**Father** : Thrain (Deceased): A [smokey black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/22/5b/a8225b852a579b4ea2b61d86d7cefc80.jpg) and late lead stallion of the herd of Durin.  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [solid black with star](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/d0/3e/93d03e2aaa1ad20ddf819773027ea1c8.jpg) from the Blacklock tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Thror (Deceased): A [smokey cream](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/30/b1/d830b17dc267ba1e9278fdf17111d924.jpg) and previous late lead stallion of the herd of Durin.  
**Siblings** : Thorin; Frerin  
**Mate** : Vili (Deceased). A [ Dunskin ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d1/5f/89/d15f89c10c2a62617afc76a68d871054.jpg) from the Stonehoof tribe.  
**Children** : Fili & Kili.  


_Character Notes_

At first I wanted to make Thorin a Friesian, but Friesians are considered light drafts and I was afraid it would make Thorin look too delicate compared to some of the other stallions. So, I settled on making Dis a Friesian. They are beautiful, well-shaped horses. 

Dis is a smoky black which is a black horse with one cream gene. A single cream gene does not have a significant effect on black coats and are often hard to tell apart from regular fading blacks. So, she would appear to be more of a very dark brown or a faded black, but she does actually carry the cream gene.

Vili was a dunskin: a cream on bay (buckskin) plus dun. He was a migrating stallion from the Stonehoof tribe (known for the Dun gene) who was sired by a migrating stallion from the Durin tribe (known for cream gene) resulting in him carrying both the cream and dun genes. As a cream-carrying mare of the Durin tribe, Dis was obligated to mate a cream carrying stallion. Here is a generated color comparison between [ Buckskin](http://www.jenniferhoffman.net/horse/bay_cream1.png) and [Dunskin](http://www.jenniferhoffman.net/horse/dun_bay_cream1.png), essentially a buckskin with dun markings.

Mated mares typically keep their tails tightly braided, at least at the base, in order to make mounting easier for their stallions. Since Dis is a widowed mare and not currently mated, she can afford to keep her tail in a looser more decorative braid.

Dis is the Head Mare of the Durin herd. As the eldest mare, she is responsible for guiding and caring for the other mares as needed. This is part of the reason why Bilbo fell under her care.


	7. Kili

_Kili of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Stonehoof  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Dole Gudbrandsdal ](https://traverik.se/gallery/var/albums/Trav/Kallblodshingstar/Feseth%20Lynet.jpg?m=1390743162)  
**Size** : ~13.5 hands  
**Coat** : Normal with [leg feathering](http://cdn0.wideopenpets.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/AdobeStock_130538928.jpeg)  
**Color(s)** : [Dark smoky grullo](http://www.grullablue.com/colors/grullocolorpage/darkslate.jpg); black skin; light brown eyes  
**Markings** : White sock on hind left foot.  
**Hair Styles** : Un-braided long hair, mane, and tail. Beard and mustache stubble.  
**Other References for Appearence** : [Grullo Markings](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/67/b3/7b67b3d6a1c181d36d19c025f7bcd3b5.jpg)

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Dis  
**Father** : Vili (Deceased). A [ Dunskin ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d1/5f/89/d15f89c10c2a62617afc76a68d871054.jpg) from the Stonehoof tribe.  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [flaxen liver chestnut](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-04a66fbf7267eb379ea7a0298ccbac03-c) from the Firecoat tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Thrain (Deceased): A [smokey black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/22/5b/a8225b852a579b4ea2b61d86d7cefc80.jpg) and late lead stallion of the herd of Durin.  
**Siblings** : Fili  
**Mate** : None to date.  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

Kili is a black, cream, and dun horse. More specifically, he is a black horse with the cream gene (making him smoky black) and also the dun gene (which is called grullo/a on a black horse). He is very dark for this genetic combination though. The other picture under references is the more typical coloring seen in grullos, which is usually only made lighter by the cream gene. However, this dark variation does occur, even with the presence of the cream gene. So, though his dark coloring is rare, it is not impossible for a smoky grullo. Because of his dark coloring, his dun markings are hard to distinguish.

I gave Kili only one white sock because, in my head, Kili is very hyperactive and disorganized. I guess the imagery is that he's like some hyperactive kid who only manages to get one sock on before he gets distracted and starts doing something else. XD

Another aspect of his unruly hyperactivity is that he doesn't wear any braids, despite keeping his hair long. He just can't stand to sit still long enough to get his hair or mane braided, so he always has that unruly wind-swept look.


	8. Fili

_Fili of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Stonehoof  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Norwegian Fjord ](http://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Fjord-Horse.jpg)  
**Size** : ~13 hands  
**Coat** : Normal with [leg feathering](http://cdn0.wideopenpets.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/AdobeStock_130538928.jpeg)  
**Color(s)** : [Dunalino](http://ilovehorses.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/dunalino1.jpg); black skin; light brown eyes  
**Markings** : None  
**Hair Styles** : [Warrior's Braid;](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-0c572ebdd974d45fb528d688bebc862a) a braid set behind and before each ear (total of 4); un-braided tail, short beard and mustache (too short to braid yet.)  
**Other References for Appearence** : Dun Markings: [ Ex. 1](http://images.tapatalk-cdn.com/15/09/06/d543353498c0aac892cd2123795a1527.jpg) [ Ex. 2](http://commandbux.com/images/commandbux1.jpg)

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Dis  
**Father** : Vili (Deceased). A [ Dunskin ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d1/5f/89/d15f89c10c2a62617afc76a68d871054.jpg) from the Stonehoof tribe.  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [flaxen liver chestnut](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-04a66fbf7267eb379ea7a0298ccbac03-c) from the Firecoat tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Thrain (Deceased): A [smokey black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/22/5b/a8225b852a579b4ea2b61d86d7cefc80.jpg) and late lead stallion of the herd of Durin.  
**Siblings** : Kili  
**Mate** : None to date.  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

Though Norwegian Fjords are known for being almost exclusively Duns, I really only chose it for Fili because I liked the body shape for him. 

What is a Dunalion? A dunalino is a chestnut based horse that has a cream gene (making it palomino) and a dun gene. The cream gene gives it the lighter palomino coloring, while the dun gene gives it those distinct markings. If you look at the other references I have for appearance, you will see leg striping and a dorsal stripe (down the center of the back). You may also notice in the color picture the shading on the legs and shoulders. These are characteristic of the dun markings. Some horses may show false dun markings, like a dorsal stripe, but not actually carry the dun genes. These are called false duns.  
Here are some generated coat images to help you see the subtle differences. [Palomino](http://www.jenniferhoffman.net/horse/chestnut_cream1.png) [ Dunalino](http://www.jenniferhoffman.net/horse/dun_chestnut_cream1.png)


	9. Balin

_Balin of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Ironcoat  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Boulonnais](http://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Boulonnais-Horse.jpg)  
**Size** : ~12 hands (48 in./4')  
**Coat** : Normal with [short leg feathering](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/1e/db/771edb0a90707375cb654d5a062aecc5--the-knee-oxen.jpg)  
**Color(s)** :[Chestnut based white gray;](http://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Boulonnais-Horse.jpg) black skin; dark brown eyes  
**Markings** : None  
**Hair Styles** : [short roached mane;](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/46/1b/f2/461bf2af1aa2af97b4b7b6f3963bd879.jpg) short hair with no braids; un-braided tail, long white beard  
**Other References for Appearence** : None 

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [bay based gray](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fd/Mangalarga_Marchador.jpg) from the Ironcoat tribe.  
**Father** : Fundin (Deceased): A [chocolate palomino.](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w1200/stallions/data/photos/1191237/1517738136/hypp-nn-performance-quarter-horse.jpg)  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [solid black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/d0/3e/93d03e2aaa1ad20ddf819773027ea1c8.jpg) from the Blacklock tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Farin (Deceased): An [ ivory palomino](http://legacyarabians1.homestead.com/cotton3.jpeg).  
**Siblings** : Dwalin  
**Mate** : None to date.  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

When I found the Boulannais, I knew it just had to be Balin. Even the color was perfect. 

Okay, about his color. Gray is not a base color, it is a color modifier, which means it effects other colors. Grays are always born a different color, in Balin's case, he was born chestnut. As grays age, they gradually lose their color pigmentation until they go completely white. Since Balin is fully mature, he has reached the white stage of the graying process. Unlike in people, graying is not a sign of an old horse (though it is tied to the aging process). It is caused by the gray gene which overpowers all other genes but dominant white. So, if a horse has even just one gray gene, it WILL gray (unless it also has a dominant white). Balin's mother was a bay based gray, so she was born bay and turned gray over time. Despite being all white now, Balin still has black skin because black is the default color of horse skin and is only changed by certain genes, but not gray.

Roached manes are also popular for warriors. They are also popular with un-mated stallions or stallions without a close female relative, since they lack a mare to fuss over their hair and manes to care for them properly.


	10. Dwalin

_Dwalin of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Ironcoat  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Polish Draft](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/77/83/467783f3bcac24289ef4ccd57abab390.jpg)  
**Size** : ~14 hands  
**Coat** : Normal with [ short leg feathering](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/1e/db/771edb0a90707375cb654d5a062aecc5--the-knee-oxen.jpg)  
**Color(s)** : [Blood bay;](http://www.imeha.org/ColorGuide/images/real-redBay.jpg) black skin; dark brown eyes  
**Markings** : None  
**Hair Styles** : [long roached mane;](http://www.infyworld.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/dsc_3575_158891115.jpg) mohawk; un-braided tail, beard and mustache  
**Other References for Appearence** : None 

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [bay based gray](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fd/Mangalarga_Marchador.jpg) from the Ironcoat tribe.  
**Father** : Fundin (Deceased): A [chocolate palomino.](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w1200/stallions/data/photos/1191237/1517738136/hypp-nn-performance-quarter-horse.jpg)  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [solid black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/d0/3e/93d03e2aaa1ad20ddf819773027ea1c8.jpg) from the Blacklock tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Farin (Deceased): An [ ivory palomino](http://legacyarabians1.homestead.com/cotton3.jpeg).  
**Siblings** : Balin  
**Mate** : None to date.  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

Again, when I found that Polish Draft, I just knew it would be perfect for Dwalin.

Blood bay is just a very bright shade of regular bay.

Roached manes are also popular for warriors. They are also popular with un-mated stallions or stallions without a close female relative, since they lack a mare to fuss over their hair and manes to care for them properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if there's something else you want to know and it's not here, just let me know.


	11. Oin

_Oin of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Broadback  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Murakoz Horse](http://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Murakoz-Horse-Photos.jpg)  
**Size** : ~13.5 hands  
**Coat** : Normal with [ short leg feathering](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/1e/db/771edb0a90707375cb654d5a062aecc5--the-knee-oxen.jpg)  
**Color(s)** :[Blue roan with roaned mane;](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w1200/equine/data/photos/1173313/1508180624/blue-roan-paint-colt.jpg) black skin; dark brown eyes  
**Markings** : Socks on back legs  
**Hair Styles** : [button braided mane;](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/17/96/9a1796262a96eb98670474c96493d09b--tail-braids-hair-styles.jpg) short un-braided hair; un-braided tail, [dual beard braids](https://pre00.deviantart.net/cf1d/th/pre/f/2013/062/2/d/oin_by_aegileif-d5wu182.jpg)  
**Other References for Appearence** : None 

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [Blue roan](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w600/equine/data/photos/530954_1.jpg%3F1356573266) from the Broadback tribe.  
**Father** : Groin (Deceased): A [light chestnut.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/07/4c/6d/074c6df4c3566203531ea866f69fba87.jpg)  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [solid black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/d0/3e/93d03e2aaa1ad20ddf819773027ea1c8.jpg) from the Blacklock tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Farin (Deceased): An [ ivory palomino](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w800/equine/data/photos/1087250_1.jpg%3F1493058225).  
**Siblings** : Gloin  
**Mate** : None to date.  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

I added 'roaned mane' to Oin's color description, because, apparently, black horses are more resistant to roaning showing up in the mane (based on what pictures I could find of blue roans online) and typically keep their dark black manes and tails. Other colors of roan do, however, show roaning in their manes and I was able to find one picture of a blue roan with a roaning mane to confirm they do exist. So, I just wanted to distinguish that he shows roaning in his mane to give him his typically grayer look.


	12. Gloin

_Gloin of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Broadback  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Breton](https://www.connexionfrance.com/var/connexion/storage/images/media/images/cheval-breton/417998-1-eng-GB/Cheval-Breton_articleimage.jpg)  
**Size** : ~12.5 hands  
**Coat** : Normal with [ short leg feathering](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/1e/db/771edb0a90707375cb654d5a062aecc5--the-knee-oxen.jpg)  
**Color(s)** : [Bay roan;](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/H2UEzcQLlNs/maxresdefault.jpg) black skin; dark brown eyes  
**Markings** : None  
**Hair Styles** : [Loose warrior braid;](https://tailandfur.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/30-Horse-Tail-Braids-Ideas-20.jpg) short un-braided hair; un-braided tail, long diamond braided beard  
**Other References for Appearence** : None 

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [Blue roan](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w600/equine/data/photos/530954_1.jpg%3F1356573266) from the Broadback tribe.  
**Father** : Groin (Deceased): A [light chestnut.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/07/4c/6d/074c6df4c3566203531ea866f69fba87.jpg)  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [solid black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/d0/3e/93d03e2aaa1ad20ddf819773027ea1c8.jpg) from the Blacklock tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Farin (Deceased): An [ ivory palomino](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w800/equine/data/photos/1087250_1.jpg%3F1493058225).  
**Siblings** : Oin  
**Mate** : Sharli  
**Children** : Gimli  


_Character Notes_

Gloin and Oin are both a bit stockier in build than most of the other Durins because their mother was a Broadback. The Broadbacks are a stockier tribe.


	13. Gimli

_Gimli of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Durin  
**Parent Tribes** : Durin and Firecoat  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Comtois](http://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/Comtois-Horse-Photos.jpg)  
**Size** : ~10.5 hands (Currently. Potential of 12 Hh)  
**Coat** : Normal with [ short leg feathering](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/1e/db/771edb0a90707375cb654d5a062aecc5--the-knee-oxen.jpg)  
**Color(s)** : [Strawberry roan;](http://www.cowboyway.com/images/HorseNamesHuckleberry01.jpg) black skin; dark brown eyes  
**Markings** : None  
**Hair Styles** : un-braided tail and mane; no facial hair yet; one braid on right side of head  
**Other References for Appearence** : [ Yearling](https://i0.wp.com/www.midwestselectsale.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/107-Yearling-Filly-by-AgRestore-JW-Justin-Time.jpg)

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Sharli  
**Father** : Gloin  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [Blue roan](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w600/equine/data/photos/530954_1.jpg%3F1356573266) from the Broadback tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Groin (Deceased): A [light chestnut.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/07/4c/6d/074c6df4c3566203531ea866f69fba87.jpg)  
**Siblings** : None currently  
**Mate** : None currently  
**Children** : None currently  


_Character Notes_

Gimli is still a colt so he isn't full-grown yet. The Comtois is the form he will have when he is full grown. I couldn't find a picture of Comtois yearling, but the yearling I found is also a draft horse to help give you an idea of what he might look like right now. As you can see, he hasn't filled out yet, so is is in that gangly long-legged stage. 

A Strawberry roan is a chestnut horse with the roan marking. The roan marking is cause by white hairs dispersed across the body of the horse, but usually doesn't affect the head or points. Color ranges for roans are vast, but I wanted Gimli to keep most of his chesnut coloring, so he is a darker roan color.


	14. Sharli

_Sharli of the Firecoats_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Firecoat  
**Parent Tribes** : Firecoat  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Irish Drought](http://www.cappastud.com/resources/RDS%202015%20Cassanova.jpg.opt880x698o0%2C0s880x698.jpg)  
**Size** : ~12 hands  
**Coat** : Normal without leg feathering  
**Color(s)** : [Bright chestnut;](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d9/c2/6b/d9c26b2619e075540ccacf0248a1a704.jpg) black skin; dark brown eyes  
**Markings** : [ Face stripe](http://www.equineadoptionnetwork.com/images/editor/Face%20Markings/strip_copyrighted\(1\).jpg)  
**Hair Styles** : [ Fishtail braided tail;](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/80/20/ee80205da791bfc9622d157606262492.jpg) [small tight mane braids;](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a4/1c/4c/a41c4cefa41b4cafb4d484c9599f3b78--braided-hair-horse-braiding.jpg) [long side braid](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9d/93/08/9d930805eeb51f70fdd57001a279823b--side-french-braids-side-braids.jpg) with [ long fringe to one side](https://hairstylehub.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/long-layer-bangs.jpg)  
**Other References for Appearence** : [Mane braids](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/15/6b/02/156b02326ce08296e91a19a8cd1dfa50.jpg)

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Unknown  
**Father** : Unknown  
**Grandmother** : Unknown  
**Grandfather** : Unknown  
**Siblings** : Unknown  
**Mate** : Gloin  
**Children** : Gimli  


_Character Notes_

You know, at first, Sharli was just a filler character, but I've kinda gotten attached to her. 

The Irish Drought is another light draft horse and I though it really suited Sharli. She's a very elegant character. And I thought that chestnut I found was the perfect color for her. It really brings out her 'Firecoat.' ;) 


	15. Bofur

_Bofur of the Stonehoofs_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Stonehoof  
**Parent Tribes** : Stonehoof  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [North Swedish Horse](http://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/North-Swedish-Horse-Stallion.jpg)  
**Size** : ~12 hands  
**Coat** : Normal with light leg feathering  
**Color(s)** : [ Brown Dun](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/99/fd/a499fdae53b3934fec66f3e8346c4723.jpg); black skin; Dark brown eyes  
**Markings** : None  
**Hair Styles** : Short loose mane; un-braided tail; pig-tail briads in hair, short beards and handle-bar mustache.  
**Other References for Appearence** : None 

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [red dun](https://img.equinenow.com/slir/w1200/equine/data/photos/1175656/1509239714/red-dun-gelding-for-sale.jpg) from the Stonehoof tribe.  
**Father** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [bay dun](http://www.cairdeashorsemanship.com/uploads/1/6/5/1/16514460/1937670.png?381) from the Stonehoof tribe  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [silver dapple](http://eveningstarranch.tripod.com/mhbr/color/images/vanner-silverdapple1.jpg) from the Silvermane tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [bay dun](http://www.cairdeashorsemanship.com/uploads/1/6/5/1/16514460/1937670.png?381) from the Stonehoof tribe  
**Siblings** : Bombur  
**Mate** : None to date.  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

I did not have a lot of brown dun pictures to chose from. Probably because brown duns can be hard to distinguish from bay duns and grullos without genetic testing, so most go unidentified. Brown dun is the dun factor on a seal brown horse. Seal brown is a dark variation of bay often hard to distinguish from faded black. So, Bofur is a black horse, affected by the seal bay modifier gene and the dun dilution gene . . . or he's a brownish horse with dun markings . . which may be barely visible because he's a darker color . . . okay, he's brown, but he's a pretty brown. XD


	16. Frerin

_Frerin of Durin_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Stonehoof  
**Parent Tribes** : Stonehoof  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [American Cream Draft](http://www.cydoniamall.com/pets//pictures/american_cream_draft1.jpg)  
**Size** : ~13.5 hands  
**Coat** : Long Leg Feathering  
**Color(s)** : [ Palomino](http://horsehints.org/Breeds/Palominoa.jpg); black skin; Dark brown eyes  
**Markings** : Stocking on front right leg, white stripe from forehead to nose  
**Hair Styles** : Loose warrior's braid or unbraided mane; un-braided tail; two braids behind left ear in hair, short mustache and goatee.  
**Other References for Appearence** : None 

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [flaxen liver chestnut](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-04a66fbf7267eb379ea7a0298ccbac03-c) from the Firecoat tribe.  
**Father** : Thrain (Deceased): A [smokey black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/22/5b/a8225b852a579b4ea2b61d86d7cefc80.jpg) and late lead stallion of the herd of Durin.  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased): A [solid black with star](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/d0/3e/93d03e2aaa1ad20ddf819773027ea1c8.jpg) from the Blacklock tribe.  
**Grandfather** : Thror (Deceased): A [smokey cream](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/30/b1/d830b17dc267ba1e9278fdf17111d924.jpg) and previous late lead stallion of the herd of Durin.  
**Siblings** : Dis; Thorin  
**Mate** : None to date.  
**Children** : None to date.  


_Character Notes_

Ah, Frerin. Frerin is a little bundle of complexes. As the second son, he wouldn't be able to inherit the Lead position unless something happened to Thorin, so his training was much lighter and more lenient. Even Dis received a stricter upbringing in preparation of being the Head Mare. So, even though he loves his siblings, he's a little resentful for being the 'unimportant' one. To add to his inferiority complex, he tends to hear a lot of gossip during his travels, including comments about how he should have been made the Lead because of Thorin's coloring, making him start to believe that his brother had somehow received what should have been his. In a way, his desire to find a mate was a way he hoped to 'one-up' his brother by having a mate when Thorin didn't.

He's a little immature and, maybe, a bit misguided, but he's not a bad guy. 


	17. Dagan

_Dagan of the Stonehoofs_

**Race** : Khuzd  
**Tribe** : Stonehoof  
**Parent Tribes** : Stonehoof  


_Form and Appearance_

**Shape** : [Shire](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/9b/e7/bc9be7a41da0e3d5755cad1c63466e69.jpg)  
**Size** : ~13 hands  
**Coat** : Normal without leg feathering  
**Color(s)** : [ Bay dun](http://www.cairdeashorsemanship.com/uploads/1/6/5/1/16514460/1937670.png?381); black skin; Brown eyes  
**Markings** : None  
**Hair Styles** : One braid formed from the hair of the upper half of his head over the rest of his loose hair ; un-braided tail; roached mane; braided mustache with short beard (something like Fili's in the movie: [ Example](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/421673018113654784/iJF4Xu9c.jpeg)).  
**Other References for Appearance** : [Hair pulled back like this, but braided.](https://www.hairromance.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Hair-Romance-Half-ponytail-hair-style.jpg)[ Or something like this, but less poofy and feminine. XD](http://www4.pictures.livingly.com/mp/RYKLdzWboDRl.jpg)

_Parentage and Family Background_

**Mother** : Name unknown (Deceased)  
**Father** : Name unknown (Deceased)  
**Grandmother** : Name unknown (Deceased)  
**Grandfather** : Name unknown (Deceased)  
**Siblings** : Brother (Name unknown/Deceased); Sister (Name unknown/Deceased)  
**Mate** : None  
**Children** : None  


_Character Notes_

Dagan's family is from the West, which is why he seems to know a bit about ponies. A self-proclaimed loner, he abandoned his home herd at a young age and has traveled around from herd to herd ever since. Though confident in his survival skill, he typically takes up with a herd for migration season for his own convenience. He's well traveled and a superb hunter/tracker. He's a bit on the taller side for a Stonehoof.  
I originally intended Dagan to be a throw away character. I needed a bad guy so I whipped one up real quick and slapped a name on him. I had every intention of killing him off. But then there was character development and I started actually getting sorta attached to him. Plus, he turned out a lot more BAMF than I planned. >.< So . . he's probably going to be sticking around. XD


End file.
